Dinner and Death
by Izumi Yukiko
Summary: With the world at her fingertips, Kagome was able to get away with anything, including her husbands murder.


"Story of my life right?" the young woman asked. Her crimson dress coming to just above her well toned legs.

"Son of a bitch goes and gets himself murdered and it ends up coming back to me. I always was a sucker for the bastard's games." Kagome took in the smell of cologne and sweat as she dug through her purse.

"Ya mind?" She held up a cigarette and lighter as she looked to the man sitting across from her. To her, his gaze could make your skin burn and his touch could make you sweat with desire.

Detective Sesshoumaru Taishou was used to this kind of woman. They thought that if they showed some leg and batted their eye lashes they could get away with anything, including murder.

He nodded to her as she lifted the stick to pale pink lips and inhaled the nicotine that seemed to work wonders on her nerves. Her eyes where a dark sapphire blue that was almost violet. Her soft ivory skin seemed to contrast the dark onyx locks that seemed to cascade down her back. She was a small woman with legs that ran for miles.

"A beautiful woman like you should be running around with something as ugly as a cigarette." His soft baritone voice seemed to sooth her more than the smokes did. The deep voice reminded her of her grandfather back in Tokyo, so full of sadness. And always on edge.

Kagome sighed and put the cigarette out. "Well when you are dragged out of dinner with a friend and get shoved in an interrogation room because your husbands dead, you deserve a damn smoke."

"A friend huh?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders looked at the two way mirror and waved. Behind the mirror, a tall man with blue eyes and brown honey hair snorted.

"We found your husband dead in your home. Tell me, were you and your husband having problems?"

She looked back him and laughed. "Detective Taishou is it? Naraku Saga was one of the most hated men in the entire state of New York. Of course we had problems. Everyone was after him, mobsters, gangsters, dirty cops. The stupid bastard put everyone away who pissed him off and let those who paid him enough do as they please. I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did."

He took a sip of his now cold coffee and rubbed his forehead with his large well worked hands, hoping that would work to rid him of the migraine that was forming.

"So Mrs. Saga, can ya tell me where you were between 11:30 this morning and one this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I was making my way up town to a doctor's appointment that I had at 12:15 this afternoon."

"Really?"

"Yeap."

"Well one of the neighbors in your building said that they didn't see you leave till 12:30 this afternoon. And when we where there your answering machine picked up a message from a Dr. Hammond asking if you would like to reschedule your appointment to next Tuesday."

She smiled at him, her white teeth shining as she re-lit her cigarette taking a few moments to finish what she had left of it.

"Your husband is dead. He was murdered. Someone drugged him and put a gun to his head and shot him. You were the last person to see him alive. And someone saw you leave around the time of the murder. This isn't a god damn game. Its homicide and you are the one the signs are pointing to right now."

He slammed his palms on hard cold steel table that separated him just three feet away from her, as tried to control his ragged breaths.

'She's playing with us. The bitch did it and she is playing a god damn cat and mouse game,' the man behind the mirror thought in a rage.

The woman stood up, her three inch heels making her seem taller than she really was. She walked over to the back wall and leaned against it. He looked deep into those sapphire eyes that now seemed to laugh at him and at the same time looked as if there was a thunderstorm brewing deep with in them. She crosses her arms and played with a strand of her hair, which at the moment seemed more interesting than what was happening in front of her.

"You really think I killed him don't ya?" Kagome looked strait into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. By the look in them she knew his answer.

Suddenly a tall well built man came into the interrogation room. His blond hair seemed to move with him and his electric green eyes focused on the man who was on his left.

"Well it's really nice you gave her rights to her detective and even gave her a chance to call her lawyer." He said sarcastically.

The blond headed man walked over to Kagome who held a smirk on her face. He kissed her cheek and took her arm.

"Well if it isn't the dead man's brother. How does it feel to be sleeping with his wife now that he's dead?"

"Like I've won the lottery, Detective," Hojo snapped.

"What brings you down to my humble abode Mr. Saga?"

"She was with me this morning. We were at my apartment. And unless it is now illegal to have an affair, I suggest you look somewhere else before I sue the department for harassment. And we all know Sesshoumaru; you have a history of being violent with suspects, don't we?"

He looked over to Kagome and let his hand slide down her arm to hers. Her fingers slipped in between his like a glove.

"I left a statement with your partner. We are going now if you are done harassing my client."

She looked at Hojo and kissed his cheek and let go of his hand.

"Go on ahead sweetie, let me get my things and I'll meet you in the car. Okay?"

"Sure."

The tall well built man left the room as she walked over to the table and grabbed her purse and her jacket.

"Bitch. I'll put you away for it," Sesshoumaru snarled. She walked to the door and turned around to face him. She laughed softly at him.

"I'm sure you won't Detective. You don't have anything on me aside from some old woman who can't remember her name half the time. Good luck, you are gunna need it. I hope you catch 'em. Oh and when you do, pat them on the back for me and give them my number. I'd like to express my gratitude to them."

She blew him a kiss and winked as she walked out of his life forever.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the dark room that now reeked of smoke and her light perfume, and slammed the door shut.

"We'll get her," His partner Koga told him as he took a cigarette out and lit it.

"Fuck off. I'm not in the mood for a damn pep talk Koga. Put that damn thing out and go home." He shrugged his partner's hand off his shoulder and walked towards his desk to the massive pile of paperwork

'He almost had her. She's got everyone wrapped around her damn little finger.' Koga stared at the ground when he walked and bumped into someone. He mumbled an apology to a pair of black heels with out looking up and continued walking till he hit the bar that he would be drowning the night away in.

Sesshoumaru sat down at the desk that was buried in case files and began working on the paper work that would take him hours to complete.

"Go home and get some sleep kid. You look like you need it."

He looked up to the long time police captain of twenty-five years and looked back to the small pile of unfinished paper work that took him three hours to shift through. The phone in his pocket vibrated as he nodded to the captian and gathered his things into his brief case.

The cold rain saoked though his long hair and jacket as he walked to his car. He sat the brief case down on the wet cement and took out his keys to open the door and saw a pair of black heels. His golden orbs followed the long, creamy legs that ran for days and smiled.

"I've been waiting for you." 


End file.
